


Mornings

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>supposedly it's schmoopy pillowtalk, but with bonus blanket forts for sure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Pete had Patrick pinned to the bed. He trailed kisses down his neck, biting down and making stupid growling noises. Patrick just laughed and tried to shove at his chest. “Okay," he managed breathlessly. "Okay stop, that is so not sexy.”

“It totally is,” Pete grinned, trying to grab Patrick's hands. “You’re completely turned on right now, P.Stump.”

Patrick smiled and leaned up to give Pete a quick kiss, sucking on his bottom lip before lying back down. “Not even a little bit, dude.”

“ _Liar_ ," Pete said, and bit Patrick’s neck again. "Oh.” He pulled away, scrambling off Patrick and saying, “I want to make a fort.” Pete bent his knees up under the covers, pulling the blanket over their heads, his arm hovering over Patrick’s face.

“See?” he said, grinning, “see, now we have a fucking awesome blanket fort.”

“I don’t like blanket forts,” Patrick told him, trying to push Pete’s arm out of the way. “They get all stuffy and hot and shit.”

Pete kissed Patrick’s bare shoulder. “Shut up,” he said affectionately.

“You shut up.” Patrick frowned. “Go away, you smell.”

Pete hummed and pressed closer, naked and warm against Patrick’s side. “You smell too," he said, nuzzling against Patrick's skin, "but like honey and blowjobs.”

“Thanks,” Patrick smiled, and threw a leg over Pete’s. “I still don’t like blanket forts.”

“Ugh, fine,” Pete sighed, and pushed the covers down enough that the cool fresh air could hit Patrick's face. When he slumped down onto Patrick his chin rested on his chest, digging in a little uncomfortably. “I still love you, I guess.”

“That’s nice,” Patrick said, and closed his eyes. “I guess I love you, too.” Pete flicked his ear and Patrick opened his eyes, grinning. “I’d love you more if you had a shower, though.”


End file.
